Robin's Reckoning
by IaMjUsTicE9225
Summary: Dick Grayson has trouble sleeping. The night of his parents death haunts him still. Now when he hears his parent's murder is in town, can he still uphold the morality of a hero? Or will his vow to Batman be broken? Can the team stop him in time?


**This is a non-canon small story/tie-in for Young Justice and Batman TAS. The time line is altered from Batman TAS to fit young justice.**

Dick Grayson couldn't sleep. He always has trouble sleeping. Ever since he was ten. Every time he shut his eyes, everytime he lets the bliss of rest take over him, he sees that night. The image of the one night that started him on the path to becoming a hero.

To becoming Robin, the Boy Wonder.

It has been three years. Three years when he was a boy. Three years when he had a family. Three years when he reached for his mothers hand as time slowed down and the look of horror on his mother's face when she and her husband fell down at the bottom of the circus. Three years since he cried over their tombstone. And yet every time he shut his eyes, wishing as much as he could to rest, he sees the look of horror on his families face. Every time he shut his eyes, he saw the blood leaking from the bodies of John and Mary Grayson as their eyes were opened wide with shear terror, their mouth gaped open, and the out stretched arm of Mary Grayson, reaching for her son.

In a flash, the image goes away though. It in turn is replaced with one man. A man Dick Grayson could never fear. A man who made the Boy Wonder become what he is.

A man Dick hated most.

Dick vowed to his mentor once. The man who gave him the tools, the knowledge, the power, everything he could utilize into becoming Robin was also the man who Dick could cry to. The man also lost what he lost. Felt the rage he feels. The man he vowed to never kill anyone as long as he fought along side that man as the never ending war against crime raged on.

The Batman.

It has been three years. Three years later the group Batman made to be the "Black Ops" unit of the Justice League was formed with Aqualad as leader. Three years later Robin became a founding member of this group. But despite it being three years later...

It has been three years since Robin stop being a child.

Dick Grayson was going over a case file late at night over the holographic computer that was in the center of Mount Justice. A string of sabotage led by a mob boss of unknown origin. Batman sent this file for him to look over. He couldn't wrap his head around why, but he known batman for three years. He always has a reason why. His left hand twitched for a moment as he heard a yawn come from his right side. He didn't have look. He could point out anyone of his friend's yawns, voices, even their sneezes.

"M'gann, you should get some sleep." Robin said, not turning to look as M'gann frowned.

"What about you?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I have work to do." Robin said as he scrolled down an article.

"Uh huh. How come you never sleep?" M'gann asked as she moved closer to Robin.

"Because I choose not to. Why do you always spy on me?" Robin zoomed in on the picture taken on the article.

"Because I am very worried about you. We all are." M'gann said with her arms crossed.

"I thought I told you that this is only results of training with Batman for three years. Also drop the act, everyone can come out." Robin said as he turn around and saw a foot sticking out from a door way. He could hear someone smack someone and a yelp of pain followed. Wally West, Zatanna, Connor, Kaldur, and Artemis followed out with guilty expressions. Robin couldn't help, but smirk.

"Thought so." Robin said. Kaldur step forward.

"Robin, we find it troubling that you don't seem to sleep much. Some times none at all." Kaldur got up to Robin and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I've already told you guys-" Robin was cut off when Artemis spoke up.

"We talked to Batman. He says he has never had you stay up for long periods of time. He even said that he has you assigned sleeping periods that should be more than efficient. Yet you don't even sleep." Artemis and the rest of the group, except Robin, circled around Robin as they gave concerned looks. Zatanna walked towards Robin.

"Robin, you helped me when I first got here. Let me help you. Let us help you." Zatanna said with a small smile. Wally however suddenly had an idea.

"Wait. This isn't about-" Wally was shut up with a hand over his mouth from Robin.

"Don't." Robin said as he backed off. This action though, caused everyone to be curious.

"Robin, you-" "I said DON'T!"

**Recognized: Batman 01**

The lights from the zeta-tube flared as the mentor of Robin walked into Mount Justice. He stared at the scene before him with a face of indifference.

"Robin, I need you in Gotham." Batman said. Robin nodded and walked toward Batman and stood at his side, relieved for his impeccable timing.

"What about the rest of us?" Kaldur asked the dark knight.

"I need just Robin." Batman said as he and Robin walked through the zeta-tubes, completely gone from Mount Justice. Wally yawned and was about to leave when Artemis grabbed Wally by the collar.

"Talk." was all she said. However what surprised her was the grim look on Wally's face.

"It is not my place. If you want answers, ask Robin." Wally said. Before Wally could leave, Connor stood in front of him. Wally knowing Connor's strength, became a bit concerned about what he should do.

"Our friend wont sleep. Either you talk or I make you." Connor said. Wally sighed.

"Robin's gonna be pissed." Wally said.

"He's just a boy." Artemis said with a raised eyebrow.

"You wish he was." Wally said.

Batman stared at a construction sight through binoculars as he stood on top of a gargoyle in front of Robin. Robin crossed his arms as he kept asking questions.

"Why bring me here? You could've handled this." Robin said.

"You needed a break." Batman replied.

"When do you think they would get here?" Robin asked.

"Soon."

"Do you know these guys?"

"I have a hunch."

"A hunch?"

"..."

Robin sighed as stared at the construction site. He then raised an eyebrow when he saw car doors slam and shifty guys walked into the construction sight.

"Show time?" Robin asked. Batman nodded. Robin grinned as he shot a zip line that connected to the construction site. As the mobsters got out of the elevator, Robin slid from the line to the site and kicked one of the guys off a bar onto a platform being held up by a wire. Robin then cuffed him as Batman glided down to the site with his cape.

"It's Batman and Bird Boy!" A thug said as he shook with terror as Batman stood before him. With one punch, the thug was lifted off the ground and into a bar that stood up, welded onto the bar he stood on. Robin shot his grappling hook to another bar and zipped up and landed on a bar in front of a thug who tried to run towards Batman with a crowbar.

"Who sent you?" Robin asked as he stood before the guy.

"You don't scare me punk!" The guy swung his crow bar towards Robin who in turn backed up before jumping forward and pushed the guy into a bar welded upwards.

"Who sent you?" Robin raised his voice as the man stuttered in fear.

"I-I-I" Was all Robin could get at the moment. Robin grabbed the man by his collar and hung him over the ledge.

"Who?" Robin asked for the third time.

"IT WAS BILLY MARIN! I SWEAR!" The man squealed as the other two guys laid out cold to the rest of the world. Batman perked up to the name Billy Marln and grabbed Robin by the shoulders.

"Robin! That's enough!" Batman said before Robin could ask who is Billy Marln.

"But-" "Enough Robin." Batman said in a more calmer, but commanding tone. A tone that always told Robin that there was no argument.

"Agh. This guy's ready to talk!" Robin complained as he let go of the man.

"Go get the batmobile and bring it around front. I will meet you down there." Batman ordered. Robin just grumbled and jumped off the construction site. As soon as Robin left, Batman grabbed the collar of the man and hoisted him over the ledge.

"Alright. It's just you, me, and a 30 ft drop. Tell me everything you know about Billy Marin." Batman glared harshly at the man who couldn't help but look down below him.

"Why can't I go with you?" Robin asked as the Batmobile rolled into the Batcave. Batman parked the Batmobile on a circular platform as he pushed a button to open the top of the vehicle to let Robin out.

"This is something I have to do on my own." Batman said as Robin stepped out. The circular platform began to turn, pointing the Batmobile towards the exit.

"So that's it? No apologizes? No explanation? Just see ya later kid?" Robin growled in agitation at Batman's stubbornness.

"You know the rules. There are times when I can't explain my-" "actions even to you. Hey that line worked before I joined the team, but in case you haven't noticed." Robin walked up to Batman's side of the Batmobile and placed his hands on the window.

"We will discuss this later!" Batman yelled. After that, the top part of the Batmobile sealed itself back shut. Batman then drove off from the Batcave. Robin's finger twitched in anger as he slowly balled his fists. He heard footsteps coming from the stairs as he watched Batman leave.

"Master Dick, dare I ask what's going on?" The voice of a older man said behind Robin.

"That's what I would like to know Alfred." Robin said as he walked away.

Alfred picked up a tray of food or what's left of it as he walked towards a cart where he kept all of the trays he uses around the mansion.

"I WILL never be like him Alfred. He's stone-cold, self-righteous-" "Master Dick, please try not to be so critical." Alfred said as he looked at Robin, or his other persona, Dick Grayson.

"What ever his reason's, Master Bruce has your best interests in mind." Alfred said as he began to wipe down the tray.

"Why does he have to shut me out? He always treats me like a kid!" Dick kicked a rock in anger and walks over to Alfred.

"I don't get it. Everything was going great until that Marin business came up." Dick said as he sat at the chair to Batman's super computer.

"You ever heard of a crook named Billy Marin, Alfred?" Dick asked the butler as he looked at him

"Can't say that I have Master Dick." Alfred said as he gave it some thought.

"I believe Batman has." Robin said as he accessed the case files in the super computer. He went to the tab that allowed him to place names of crooks next to a search button. He typed in Billy Marin and let the computer begin it's search through the files. A red block came up that said 'Access denied'. Robin smirked as he plugged in a wired output into his glove, causing a holographic screen to appear on his wrist. He began hacking into Batman's computer as he curiousness of Billy Marin grew.

"Ah ha!" The file unlocked after a few seconds and Billy Marin's file came up.

"Billy Marin. Known alias are Simon Dirks, Sid the Squid, Killer Coburn, Punky Lesh? But who is he really?" Robin wondered as he scrolled down to a picture with a caption underneath.

"No..." Robin's eyes grew wide as he stood up, letting the chair fall as Alfred let out a surprised gasp. Robin's eyes squinted in anger as balled his fists and slammed them on the computer.

"Tony Zucco." Robin said. Robin then grinned in satisfaction.

"Finally..."

"Ok you ready Dick?" A man spoke as he flew on a metal bar upside down. A younger version of Dick Grayson stood on a platform beside a woman wearing matching costumes with the man and the boy.

"Ready dad!" Dick said as he watched his father fly closer to Dick. Dick jumped off the platform and preformed a quadruple somersault in mid-air only to reach out a grab his fathers hands on the Trapeze. The people bellow cheered for Dick as they watched the family practice.

"That Grayson kid is a real boy wonder." One of the workers commented as they watched him land back on the platform.

"You heard me! Get out!" A old voice spoke as he shoved a man out of a cart. The man he shoved out was wearing a business suit that got dirtied with mud stains on it.

"I run an honest business here and I don't need any extortion hoodlums protection money!" The ringleader of the Circus hollered at the man. The man stood up as he dusted off his suit.

"Insurance Mister Haley. Insurance for 'accidents'." The sleezy man spoke in a Italian accent. Mister Haley growled as he pulled out a whip and slapped it across the ground right near this sleezy man's feet.

"Get off my property while you can still walk!" "Hey hey! Fine! I'll go. But you gonna be wishin you took my offer old man!" The man walked away.

"Keep my number handy, you gonna be calling Tony Zucco soon!" The man exclaimed as he bumped into Dick behind him who fell.

"Out of my way punk!" The man straightened his tie as he walked away. Dick watched with a worry glance as he had a really terrible feeling within his chest.

A wide gasp was heard as many in the crowd watched as a man and a woman on the Trapeze fell with the woman reaching out towards Dick in vain as they were just mere inches apart even with Dick trying to stretch his arm as far as he can. Slowly the distance grew as the terror on Dick's face grew with time slowing down just for this one moment.

"DICK!" The woman screamed as she and her husband slowly fell down. In matter of moments, Dick could only stare with wide eyes, his mouth quivering in disbelief. The bloodied bodies of Dicks parents lay on the ground of the circus as the whole crowd was silent. In the crowd though, was one man who has seen this happened before. He stared with wide eyes as he saw the pair fall. When they hit the ground, instead of a thud, he heard a bullet shot within his mind and the cries of his name screamed from a woman.

"No..." The man said. He looked up and saw that Dick was crying heavily. Muttering to himself that 'this couldn't be happening'.

Dick stood in front of two closed caskets as rain poured down over a tent that covered the caskets. Many flowers were spread out with a picture of the couple were holding each other in love.

"Why...?"

"It's not right Alfred. He can't take Zucco away from me!" Robin said. He slammed his fists on the computer again as he screamed.

"I WONT LET HIM!"

Batman was speeding through a forest area with an open road as he lost himself in his thoughts.

_"It had to be that guy! Tony Zucco!" a young Dick Grayson screamed as stood from his seat. An older man stood as he went over to a few officers._

_"I want an APV on this Zucco!" _

"Zucco..." Batman muttered as his eyes squinted in anger.

"Master Bruce. Why are you so insistent on finding this Zucco?" Alfred said as he tried to explain to Bruce that he needed to spend time with Dick.

"When my parents were killed, I never got to find the killer. I wont let the boy's future be filled with vengeance like mine." Bruce said as he flipped over the cowl on his Batman uniform.

"But there's a little boy that would like that attention. You were lucky enough to have me as a friend back then Master Bruce. He would be lucky if he had you now." Alfred said as he pleaded to Bruce.

"I should've stopped him!" a young Dick yelled as Bruce decided to spend time with the boy.

"I saw him come out of the tent! I knew he didn't belong there!" Dick looked down in sadness. He felt Bruce put a hand on Dick's shoulders as he knelt down.

"I know. You keep thinking... what if I had done something differently?" Bruce stood up and walked up to the fire place near them. He looked up and saw a picture of his mother and father as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"If only I could've... warned them." Bruce said in monotone.

"But... there's nothing you could have done. Nothing neither of us could have done." Bruce said as he looked down. Dick walked over to Bruce and stood at his side.

"Your mom and dad?" Dick asked as he looked up at the picture. Bruce looked at Dick and nodded with a smile. He then looked up at the picture with Dick.

"Does... Does the hurt ever go away?" Dick asked while looking down, afraid. Bruce placed his hands on Dick's shoulders and knelt down in front of him.

"I wish I could say yes. But it will get better in time. For you. I promise." Bruce said. Dick looked at Bruce with tears in his eyes as he hugged him, crying in his shoulder.

"You fooled me! You can't take this one! Zucco. Is. Mine!" Robin said over the radio in the Batmobile.

"Sorry Robin, but on this team I call the shots." Batman replied.

"But I have waited for so long!" Robin pleaded to Batman, but to no avail.

"Batman out!" Batman cut the communication to Robin's radio.

"Oooooh no. He's not leaving me out." Robin squeezed the Radio until it shattered in his hands. In frustration, he walked over to Robin's Motorcycle.

"Master Dick! Please you must do as he says!" Alfred pleaded for Robin to stop.

"Not this time Alfred." Robin placed his helmet on and turned on the motorcycle. "Maybe not ever again."

Robin revved the bike a few times before flying out of the Batcave as fast as he could.


End file.
